Even when not being used by a user, mobile computing devices typically communicate with a cellular network at intervals to send and receive data for various purposes, such as updating the time, determining the location of the mobile computing device, or checking signal strength. These communications are often instigated by the mobile computing devices by sending a message to the network and receiving some form of response. These actions can use a significant amount of energy and reduce the battery life of the mobile computing device.
For communicating with other mobile devices over relatively short distances, Bluetooth® wireless technology has become increasingly popular, allowing a mobile computing device to communicate wirelessly with another nearby device without having to route the communication through a network of remote devices, such as satellites and cell towers.